Deviating Motion
by Aeria
Summary: With sex crime at an all-time low, Olivia and Elliot are given a special assignment.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Deviating Motion

Rating: M (not yet, I don't suppose, but it will be, if I keep going)

Summary: Not sure yet, just sort of writing itself. OE pairing for sure.

Disclaimer: Sue me, I've got about twenty bucks, it'll cost you way more than that to sue me. I don't own anything anyway, and if I thought I did, well…

A/N: Not much to report.

She was off limits. I was married, I was happy, I had responsibilities to my kids. All past tense. The last isn't really, I still have responsibilities to me kids, but Kathy's dating now, so I can definitely entertain the thought, however unlikely the realization of it might be.

Maybe that was why she liked me; hooked onto me so fast. Everyone else was ogling her and talking about the now babe on the force and I couldn't, I had to look at her as a co-worker and a woman with no potential as anything more. Now that I sort of understand her: her fucked up childhood and all of the aftershocks, I can see why we became so close without really going anywhere, I understand why she operates the way she does.

She's stiff and cold once you get under the skin, but superficially she's warm and openly empathetic. I suppose that's the opposite to other cops, but she is simular to me in that if you dig right down into the core, past the bullshit exterior and through the education and history that we all live off, you hit something far more human; something primal.

Inside that part of her, and I've only ever glimpsed it, she's untouched by anything simple or mundane and ignorant of the outside world; she's perfect in a way that accentuates the flaws: the jagged edges as well as the curves, and captures my mind for hours on end, in the dead of night.

Just garbled this out during a lecture. Wondered if anyone would like to see more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I've actually got a decent little plot drawn up, should be fun. Thanks for the reviews, got me into the mood to actually type this up rather than let is sit, scrawled out in my lecture books. This chapter actually has events and dialogue, who would have thought?**

**Chapter One**

The day was bright and freezing, the two aspects working with each other to give everything in Manhattan a more jagged edge than usual. It was a quarter to eight and the bullpen at the precinct was about to bubble to life.

For the first time in what felt like years, there was little to do; Munch was convinced that it was the month of November that caused this. Too cold for anyone to be bothered to commit a crime and not a particularly religiously or otherwise important time for anyone, he claimed. The rest of the squad was scared to admit that he was probably right.

"Morning, Elliot," Olivia said, face spilt with a fresh smile, as she slipped out of her coat.

With no excuse to scowl, Elliot felt his facial muscles slip comfortably into a grin he'd forgotten was part of his repertoire. He tapped the steaming cup of coffee next to him, glad he'd had the foresight to grab one for her as well as himself.

"Thanks," she replied, perching on the corner of his desk and taking a tentative sip as she watched him over the rim of the cup. She'd been worried about her partner and she missed the free-flow conversations they'd used to have. The divorce had been hard on him and no matter how often he told he still got his kids most weekends, she knew he was terrified that he would eventually lose them. Not to Kathy, perhaps, but it was just difficult to keep a decent relationship when 'most weekends' was only a slim amount of hours when compared to the time they were spending with his ex-wife. And Olivia knew how much he hated having to go home to an empty house.

But he looked good today, better. Half a week of boring as all hell paperwork and only several minor sexual assaults, none of which they'd been needed on, and the world was looking peachy. God, that smile, the one that melted your insides like hot honey but still with a little bit of spice to it: Olivia hadn't seen it in a very long time and now it was right there in front of her. The break was doing them both a lot of good.

Taking several seconds too long to strike up a conversation, Elliot ended up answering the question she would have eventually asked, "Nothing's in yet. Looks like another day of paperwork."

She made a point of turning around to motion towards an empty in-box not aware of the glimpse of tanned hip that Elliot got the chance to take in. Turning back, she said, "Yeah, well amazingly, we've both got nothing."

"Good." The single word spoke on several levels and the pair indulged in a few moments of nothingness in the world of special victims and the bliss brought on by such a notion. They were pulled from their thoughts as Munch and Fin walked in, glancing around at the weirdly silent bullpen.

"Still nothing, huh?" Fin fell into a chair looking like he would like nothing better than to go back to sleep.

"Nope. Gonna have to wait to see what the captain wants us to do 'cause I think we're all out of paperwork."

As if in response, the man himself suddenly appeared in his office doorway and stepped forward to greet the squad and inform them that they were to spend the day catching up on cold cases and paperwork.

Olivia felt a pang of guilt as she sighed at the prospect of another day couped up inside the office. She should have been happy there was nothing to do; it meant that the sex crimes weren't happening. But she was a detective, not a desk jockey and her mind was slowly devolving into an autopilot state with all the boring work.

The captain took note of the bored responses from the team before returning to the office. He was expecting a rather important call.

Three hours later, they had exhausted all possibilities for real work and with the weight of the world lifted from their shoulders were engaged in a disorganised game of 'chuck the scrunched up paperwork as hard as you can'. This stopped abruptly when Huang entered quietly and tried to make his way to the captain's office undetected.

This didn't work very well and in truth he had no right to think he could slip past four of New York's finest detectives. Usually they wouldn't have been all that interested, but he didn't really show his face at the precinct unless they needed his help and they weren't even running a case, yet alone one that required his expertise. All four sets of eyes followed his form as he knocked and then went straight in, careful to close the door behind him.

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think, even if it is negative. It this is too implausible or out of character, inform me and I'll take any advice you feel I need. Thanks for the reviews so far, I love knowing that someone is enjoying my work.


	3. chapter two

**Chapter Two**

The four of them exchanged looks but nothing was said; they wouldn't theorise beyond the evidence. Nonetheless, the mood was altered and, no one prepared to resume the paper throwing contest, the four of them lapsed into silence.

Over the previous three hours, the usual assortment of people had filtered through the bull pen; cops, detectives, witnesses, suspects and even Casey had made a brief appearance to collect all the court related paper work they'd so diligently completed. But nothing big had happened and most of the other detectives were now at their desks, making phone calls or filling out forms. Several had already gone to lunch, despite the fact if was only just half past eleven. Olivia was just about to suggest that they do the same when the captain's door slipped soundlessly open. Immediately all eyes were on it and lunch was completely forgotten.

"Detectives, in hear please," Cragen called from behind his desk. And as they filed in, they knew something was up because there Huang was, slight smile on his face, standing just beside their boss ready to back up his every word. That meant that he thought they were going to disagree with something and that probably meant they were. They positioned themselves once inside the room, Elliot and Munch taking the two chairs, Fin standing slouched against the door and Olivia leaning slightly against the back of her partner's chair.

"Do you all remember the Jane Doe case from a month ago? Found in Central Park near the corner of 5th avenue and East 81st?" The squad nodded their recognition, "Right, we've finally got a good lead."

They all perked up visibly. The case had been at a dead stop to begin with and hadn't moved an inch in the three days they'd managed to exhaust all their leads in. The Jane Doe was 5'9", blond haired, blue eyed, beautiful by anyone's standards and of Nordic descent. She was found on October the 22nd fully clothed and at least three days dead and buried. They'd been called in because of the evidence of long term sexual abuse and rape. But nothing had led to no where and she remained a Jane Doe. Now Cragen seemed to be indicating a proper starting point for the case and that was good news to all of them.

"Over the past two weeks we've received two letters from anonymous employees at the Red Diamond Resort claiming to have suffered abuse," he handed a file contained the two letters and countless other documents to the two seated detectives and Pin moved forward to read over Munch's shoulder.

"Both letters are from different people according to the experts and the two were probably not conspiring with each other when they wrote them. We've checked out the resort five times in the last year because of simular anonymous letters and we're never found anything. What makes these interesting is that both claim that a woman that worked with them and matching Jane Doe's description disappeared on October the 17th and they suspect some sort of foul play. Like the complaints made before them," he motioned for Elliot and Munch to turn to these which were near the back of the folder, "They're vague and impossible to work with. However, if you recall, we accumulated seventeen suspicious vehicle sightings near the dump sight on the 19th and 20th, the time the victim was buried. One of those cars belongs to one of the owners of the resort, Michael Oppy. Fin, you checked him out.

Fin nodded, recalled the interview, "Yeah, said he was at a restaurant with resort guests, it all checked out."

"Right, but now it's all too big a coincidence, so, we're treating this place and the people in it as highly suspect."

"You want us to go check it out?" Elliot asked. He still couldn't understand the presence of Huang and knew there had to be something his boss wasn't telling them.

"No, this place is hiding something and we haven't found it before so we probably won't find it now. I was granted permission to run a short term undercover op. earlier today; two agents, maximum two weeks. Huang's been here all morning looking over the finer points," he stopped to let his eyes wander over the detectives, like the professionals they were, none of them were showing a whole lot on their faces. But he could tell they were a little shocked, it was a long time since any of them had been undercover for a time spanning more than a half hour, yet alone two weeks.

"I assume you mean as staff." Fin clarified before asking, "Which two?"

"No, actually," Cragen responded, silencing the disagreements he could see bubbling up within them with a look. "And I agree that that would be the best way of getting to the source of this. But it's impossible."

They all knew he'd paused because he was fishing for a question and eventually Munch asked, "Why?"

"Because, according to our sources, every single employee of the one hundred and twenty that Red Diamond Resort employs who are not involved in management or ownership is a female, under 35 and of Nordic or Asian descent."

The room fell silent as they considered this new information and what it meant.

Thanks for the reviews guys


End file.
